


we will rock you

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Sylvanas and Jaina face off in the arena





	we will rock you

**Author's Note:**

> Was listening to Queen in the car and this sort of came to me .

Across the arena, the horde began stamping their feet as the band started playing 

"Sylvanas the banshee queen make a big noise  
ruling ' in undercity gonna be a big bad some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
alliance are a disgrace  
running from her arrows all over the place  
Singin'

We will we will raise you  
We will we will raise you

Sylvanas is a banshee queen hard queen  
planning ' in the undercity gonna take on the alliance today  
You got blood on yo' face  
Alliance are a disgrace  
Sylvanas raising her banner all over the place

We will we will raise you

We will we will raise you

Sylvanas is the banshee queen mad queen  
glaring ' with her eyes gonna make you ask for peace some day  
You got blood on your face  
alliance are a disgrace  
Sylvanas is gonna put you back into your place

We will we will raise you  
Sing it!  
We will we will raise you 

we will we will raise you  
we will we will raise you 

Alright" 

when the singing stopped, Sylvanas Windrunner stepped out of the shadows, ready to face her opponent and as Jaina stepped into the arena, the Alliance started singing, 

It's a kind of magic.  
It's a kind of magic.  
A kind of magic.

Our dream you know,  
one prize, one goal.  
One chance to make this world as it should be.

It's a kind of magic.

One archmage that knows the way.  
The banshee will not win this day.

It's a kind of magic.

The admiral strong in body and mind  
the banshee is out of time.

It's a kind of magic.

The power of eternity.  
To end the banshee’s insanity.

Is this a kind of magic?  
It's a kind of magic.  
The rage from Theramore.  
This rage could last a thousand years  
the horde will soon be done.

This magic that burns you will see.  
Will end the banshee’s disharmonies.

It's a kind of magic.

The admiral strong in body and mind  
the banshee is out of time.

It's a kind of magic.  
It's a kind of magic.

This rage from Theramore lasts a thousand years  
will soon be  
will soon be  
will soon be done.

This is this is a kind a kind of magic.  
There can be only one.  
This rage that lasts a thousand years  
banshee soon will be done. Done.

Magic.  
It's a kind of magic.  
It's a kind of magic, magic, magic, and magic, magic.

It's magic.

It's a kind of magic.

Finally, the singing ended and the two women face one another. 

“I give you a chance now Proudmoore to yield to your betters” Sylvanas yelled, reading her bow. 

“I would, if any of them were here Windrunner” Jaina yelled back and then it began 

Sylvanas leaped into the air, narrowly avoiding the ice shards that smacked into the earth where she had been standing, her own arrows exploding on Jaina’s shields as she retaliated. 

The archmage vanished, only to appear behind her, and she spun, ducking low as a ball of fire shot out from Jaina, sweeping her leg round and taking out the arch mage’s legs, causing her to drop to the floor,

Jaina rolled out of the way as Sylvanas’s arrows thudded into the earth where she had been and Sylvanas was then forced to move as several lances of ice flew towards her 

“Two hundred on the banshee “shouted Galliwix to Genn. “ I’ll match that on Jaina” shouted the old wolf as the battle continued 

Sylvanas flew backward as a bolt of arcane ripped her pouldron from her left shoulder and returned fire, her arrow breaking through Jaina’s shield and removing her own pouldron. 

A storm of ice fell upon the banshee, slicing into her thigh as she moved away and she screamed at Jiana, the mages shields cracking under the onslaught  
Jaina returned fore with more ice, causing Sylvanas to shut up and move out of the way, before she fired with her arrows again, striking Jaina in the bare shoulder. 

Blood sprayed from Jainas wound, but she gritted her teeth and fired back on her opponent, covering the floor with ice. An unexpected move that left Sylvanas flat on her back, her bow cluttering to the floor next to her. 

Jaina blinked and was now on top of the banshee, her strength enhanced by magic, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. She pulled Sylvanas arms above her head and held her down, her hips straddling the banshee’s waist. 

Sylvanas leaned forward and kissed her, an act which surprised Jaina and caused her to let go. Sylvanas punched her in the face and rolled over to her bow.  
Jaina reacted quickly and time slowed and before Sylvanas could reach her bow, her arms were encased in ice and Jaina was on her again, a lance of ice pressing into the banshee’s throat. 

Sylvanas suddenly turned to black smoked and Jaina fell to the floor as the banshee was no longer below her but now behind her. 

Jaina rolled over as the banshee landed on her chest, elbow into her sternum, like the wrestlers popular in stormwind’s Azeroth wrestling federation. Jaina coughed as Sylvanas leaped up and went to repeat the move. However, she only hit the earth as Jaina rolled out of the way and encase her head in ice. 

Disorientated, Sylvanas didn’t see Jaina swing her staff into her, taking the Banshee in the stomach and lifting her off her feet. The ice around her head blew apart as she screamed again and she turned, eyes red with fury towards Jaina, who teleported her above the arena.

Sylvanas hit the ground with a wet smack and Jaina was on top of her again, covering her limbs in ice and this time, the mage kissed Sylvanas. 

Sylvanas looked up at those blue eyes, so full of determination and whispered, so only Jaina could hear “If I yield, will you sleep with me”. Jaina looked down at her opponent, shocked by the suggestion, before Sylvanas rolled her over and was now on top of her, the ice shattering from her limbs. “I will let you win” she whispered, “if you take me in your bed”.

Jaina head-butted Sylvanas in the face, knocking her back. “If I take you in bed, it will be because I beat you fairly, “she said, throwing a spell at Sylvanas feet that exploded upon hitting the ground and threw the banshee into the wall. 

“Mother fucker” shouted Kalira from the seats, Areiel holding her down. “Get the fuck up Sylv and fuck that bitch up”. 

Sylvanas got to her feet as a blast of ice struck her in the chest, destroying her armor and leaving her somewhat exposed. Then Jaina was on her again, wrapping her arms around the banshee and teleporting.

The appeared high above the arena and began to fall. Jaina kissed Sylvanas as they fell. “Surrender or we both die” she whispered, using her magic to keep the banshee from escaping. “You’re fucking mad, that’s such a turn on” Sylvanas whispered back and then shouted loudly “I yield “.

The pair of them blinked and appeared on the ground. Jaina stood up and pulled Sylvanas to her feet, to the cheers of the crowd. Even the forsaken could appreciate the skill of the mage. 

“Sylvanas fought well and nearly beat me. She fought with Honour and as such, the alliance extends the olive branch. Will the horde consider a treaty between us, to end our senseless wars “. The horde looked at their war chief, as Jaina held out her arm and Sylvanas smiled, grasping it. The crowd went wild and the two women limped from the arena to the changing rooms 

Sometime later, after both had been healed and cleaned up and after Sylvanas had indeed let Jaina take her, they lay naked in bed next to one another. “I’m never doing that again, “Jaina said. “ Fucking me or fighting me,” Sylvanas asked, a smirk on her face. “Fighting you” Jaina replied, “As for fucking you, well I think we both know that’s going to happen a lot from now on”. Both women smiled and kissed, Sylvanas thinking “Yes, yes it is”.


End file.
